Encoding techniques based on error detection or error correction codes such as low density parity check (LDPC) codes or Turbo codes can safeguard data over channels such as wireless communications channels or storage medium channels by including parity information in addition to the data to be transmitted or stored. Decoding techniques can detect errors, reconstruct corrupted data, or both. For example, LDPC based decoders can correct one or more errors caused via channel corruption, e.g., noisy channel, multi-path issues, defects in a read head, or defects in a storage medium. Various application areas such as data storage, satellite communications, wireless communications, wire-line communications, and power-line communications can use LDPC based encoders and decoders.